A Whole New Reality
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Kagome shows up wounded in Makai.Who is the one to look after her.Yusuke! Him and Keiko broke off the engagement and has been in a funk ever since. Kagome comes in his life & he won't let her go. wut about other suitors or her death after he falls in love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jin flew high in the sky and on his way down he sensed a new presence on the ground below. He came five feet from the ground where he then continued on towards the source and then gave him self more space from ground and soon found a bloody form on the ground. He thought for a while that it was a lower class demon but what triggered him to come was that it wasn't a demon, the energy was opposite of that.

"Miko?" He had thought they died out after the border was placed. Perhaps he was wrong. This was most definitely pure energy coming off of the female but it didn't feel very threatening.

He floated down cross-legged to get a better peek and was currently about 3 feet from her but all he could make out was bloody clothes and a black mass of hair.

"Well isn't she just a wee one. A miko in the demon world testing the fates in a condition such as that." (I am so sry that jin sounds abnormal but if you guys can help me out with this character it would be great, he seems irish or something and that an accent i don't know well. So please help me!!)

Chu came out of the shrubs stumbling and looked at Jin to the miko and back again. "Don't suppose we should help her out and get her back to Ningenkai. The lassy will get her self killed if she stays here a might longer."

Chu picked her up as gently as he could and they walked off. Her hair fell away from her face and they studied her intently. Her eyes fluttered open a little and could see the blue eyes beneath them that are so much different from other humans that they have encountered. She gazed at him with barely focused eyes and he felt her read his aura and then went back to her darkened state of unconciousness.

Jin smirked as he felt her reading there auras. They had no bad intention, so he figured that would be the reason why she did not try to purify them. They disappeared into the darkness of the forest with there destination in mind.

Touya was currently having a spar with Hiei when they felt the three. Hiei went on his guard immediately when sensing the miko energy though it was diminishing quite steadily. He studied the female figure that Chu was holding.

He gripped his katana tighter in case he needed to prevent an attack from the miko but he realised she was unconcious. While he studied the female that Chu set on the ground he missed the look that Chu and Jin sent Touya. Touya's eyes widened before he gave a slight nod that he understood.

While Hiei continued to study the miko they saw the confusion in his features. "How did you find her?" He couldn't understand how she got here. "The last time I had seen this miko it was 500 hundred years ago and the jewel was incomplete and her way home was destroyed." He bent down pulled out a chain with a jewel laying innocently on her chest. She wore a miko garb but also held a yellow bag in her arms.

Hiei went and dumped the bag on the ground and grabbed the first aid kit. He knew the others had questions but he didn't feel like he needed to explain any of there history or hers. He grabbed the bandages and glared at the others. They got the hint and turned around while he went through the process of bandaging her but found the wounds mostly healed. He burned the haori and then not so carefully threw things back in the bag and stood up.

"Idiot onna never could stay out of trouble." They took that as a sign to turn around and looked at her curiously and found her bandaged up from just above the belly button up to where just a little bit of cleavage showed.

Touya took the distraction and grabbed the communicator from an unsuspecting Hiei and tossed it to Jin who almost found him self at the sharp end of the blade. He jumped in the air and began fiddling around with it like some kind of game when Botan's cheery face appeared and scared him into dropping it so Chu grabbed it smiled at Botan.

"Hi ya sweet heart. Were in a bit of trouble and it would be great if you could send the lad Yusuke over to our location, it would save us a bunch." Chu spoke trying to not have to explain the reason why he has a communicator in the first place. He almost got past that question till Botan looked at him confused.

"Uh, Chu, may I ask why you have Hiei's communicator? What is the problem anyways, it doesn't sound like theres fighting there?"

Chu sighed. "I can explain once he gets here, we got a lassy here that should not be here and her energy is attracting a bunch so it would be great if Yusuke could come and releive us of her so we don't have to worry about the attention were getting."

Botan looked stumped then sad. "I don't think Yusuke would be up to seeing another female. Keiko canceled the engagement. I'll get him, it might do him some good to get his mind off Keiko with a little fighting." The screen went black and they all sighed and Hiei received his communicator after glaring at them all. Not to long after, demons in Makai began to surround them on the outskirts of the clearing they been talking in. Soon after they attacked, a portal opened and Yusuke stepped out and cracked his knuckles.

He tried to determine the reason why all the demons were so determined to attack Chu's gang and Hiei. That was until he almost tripped over it and saw a girl bandaged up wearing a jewel that contained power. He raised a brow and noticed her energy also. If he had the time he would have demanded some answers but as it was he needed to help defeat these demons.

He pulled the trigger on his spirit gun into a group of demons and charger at them with his fists charged with spirit energy. As it was, more and more demons just kept coming so he ordered Botan to come and get the girl and open a portal for them.

Botan ws there a few seconds later. Chu scooped up the miko and they all jumped into the portal that landed them outside of Yusuke's apartment. Yusuke led them all inside and then turned a glare at them once the door was shut.

"What the hell is going on?" They all sort of scratched there heads while Hiei was his usual self and said 'Hn' and feigned disinterest though he was just as curious. Botan shrugged. Chu decided he better start explaining and explain he did.

"..and thats when we grabbed his communicator so the lassy didn't end up in reikai jail..." Yusuke stretched and rubbed his temples and looked at the girl that was currently resting on his bed. He watched Botan approach her and look curiously at the jewel and then her eyes widened and she stumbled backwards waving her arms frantically. She lost her balance and fell on her bum while looking wide eyed at the figure laying innocently on the bed. "She is supposed to be dead! But how! She can't be alive, it was recorded that she had been pronounced dead. The final battle was supposed to be her and Naraku's death! Oh no oh no, Koenma is going to kill me, oh no, how do I explain her being alive and well back in her time. Oh god, maybe I am supposed to send her soul on to the next life, yeah thats it, I'm supposed to kill her myself, OMG!-" Botan's ranting was cut short by Yusuke who jumped between Botan and the unconcious miko with his arms crossed.

"Your not killing anyone. The records were probably wrong now tell me why she is supposed to be dead and how she ended up in the demon world. If anything, she probably would have died there. As we can see she is alive and is going to live."

Botan sighed and tried to explain to them. "This is Higurashi Kagome, the last miko since the feudal era and strongest pure miko since Midoriko. She is the guardian of the jewel, her energy and the jewel are what attracted all the demons. The Shikon No Tama and herself were supposed to disappear out of existence, not reappear here, or much less the demon world where word will get out that the jewel is back. The final battle must have just occurred 500 years in the past where she was supposed to defeat an evil hanyou known as Naraku. The story is long and a bit complicated but she was recorded to have disappeared in the final blast. No one ever thought the jewel or some other force would take her back to her time where she would go back to being a normal human girl though she is far from that. She is in a way like you Yusuke. She planned to stay in the past since she sacrificed her life here to help collect the shards of the jewel. She would have had a hard time making a life in this time, not to mention find happiness when she believes demons had died out like miko's and priests. In the feudal era she could have fit in with the knowledge that she may live a solitary life but still do what she knows to do and protect the ones in need of her protection. Here, she would live a lonely life with only her family knowing that she has a double life and isn't actually sick all the time."

Yusuke looked at the girl with a new found respect. There similarities were great and just from what Botan said, he knew the girl would never be happy going back to a lifestyle similar to what Keiko wished of him. He began to wonder if she loves to fight as much as he does. From her toned muscles he could tell she was definitely in good shape but doubted she did any hand to hand combat.

Everyone focused there eyes on the jewel when it began to pulse, it then flashed. There eyes widened as it hovered over her skin free of the necklace and then it flew to the spot of a scar of what looked like something coming out of her and then it plunged back into her skin. She gasped in pain but soon it was gone and the skin healed over fully. Only energy traces would be of any evidence that the jewel was once on the necklace, outside of her body.

"Well we better be going seeing how these guys are not supposed to be in Ningenkai in the first place and I should report back to Koenma. Hmm, I wonder." She brought out a file like book labeled, Higurashi Kagome. She read a few known facts like her age gender and then read a little bit about the beginning of her journey where she shut her mouth.

Yusuke grabbed the file from her hands and sat down on the edge of the bed. The group leaned over and read her history with him, all clearly interested in the girl behind them, unconcious on the bed. They skipped through some and looked at the sketches of enemies and allies. They looked at the sketch of Kagome and compared it to the miko Kikyo that she was reincarnated from and then found a sketch of Midoriko, the creator of the jewel and read the legend of it. By the time they finished and read about the final battle, they had then found blank pages where it recorded right up to them being on the bed reading her record, Anime Fall. They all had sweat drops on there heads as they watched that also appear and they all fell over again. Botan used this to her advantage and snapped the book closed.

"So what are we doing with her?" Yusuke questioned. He looked at his clock noticing it very late in the day and his stomach growling in hunger.

Botan stuttered out, "Well, um, I was hoping you could watch over her seeing how i still have work to do and I'm not certain if I can find any one else more suitable for the job. Since you and Keiko broke up then I thought it might be a great idea for you to get some excitement back in your life and then you can be her protector here ansd she won't be alone and miserable ansd neither will. I mean you would make a great couple and, whoops, did that slip out, i mean, we gotta run! Bye Yusuke!" She hurriedly made a portal and scooted the group in and left a fuming screaming Yusuke who failed to drag her back out.

Yusuke sighed and sat on the bed running his hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do next. He glanced at the girl who shifted in her sleep. "Might as well take a shower before mom gets home and finds out I was fighting demons again."

Kagome struggled to stay asleep but when she heard a door open and close and the sounds of someone taking a shower she decided to let curiousity get the best of her and when she heard foot steps end at the room she was in she decided to open her eyes. Her eyes were bleary and found that it was steadily getting dark outside. She turned head to see a younger middle aged woman looking at her in shock. Kagome sensed demonic energy in the shower but not anywhere nearby and when she checked for the jewel she panicked. She bolted up straight grabbijng at the necklace lacking of the jewel and then bent over in pain clutching her abdomen.

Atsuko looked at the badaged up girl on her son's bed. At first she thought wrong until the girl seemed to panick looking for something and then when her groans of pain came she noticed blood coming through the bandaging as the girl desperately tried to fend it off. She approached the girl who stiffened a little. She then pointed to the yellow book bag. Not wanting to waste any time I gave her the bag and watched her pull out a first aid box. 'Who is this girl, for her to have to bring a first aid kit she must get hurt often.'

I stopped her actions and sighed. I hadn't ever been one to do these things but the girl was in enough pain so i might as well help her with bandaging and try to find out why she is sleeping in my son's bed, that is if she even knows.

Once I could stand the pain enough to speak I asked the woman behind me that was currently re-applying bandages to my wounds. "Where am I and who are you?"

"Thats a good question. I am Atsuko and you are in my home." She answered.

"I suppose you wouldn't know how I ended up here?" Kagome looked over her shoulder to watch her shake her head. "Then why is there a demon taking a shower in your home?" The woman paused a second before continuing.

"Thats my son, I'm sure he knows the answers to our questions." She watched the girl nod her head in understanding. She finished her bandaging and was just beginning to clean them up when Yusuke stepped out, only clad in jeans and no top, hair natural and a bit moist still from the water.

Yusuke looked up noticing the girl awake and his mother cleaning up bloody bandages. The girl blushed and tried to cover her chest while looking at him wearily. His mother watching humorously and then turned to Yusuke and was about to walk past her when she whispered for his ears only, "I like her, good choice."

Yusuke's face turned red and scowled at his mother's retreating form. He sighed and decided to explain a few things, hoping she doesn't go and try to purify him. He walked until he could lean in his doorway and regard her with a serious face.

"I guess I should explain a few things seeing how you had been unconcious for who knows how long and here at my home since mid-morning." He continued on and told her how she was found and skipped a few details like the reason behind not taking her to his boss.

"I don't understand why it didn't just take me home, unless it transported me to that exact spot 500 years in the future. Thats the only thing I can think about unless I have some kind of quest in this demon world." She put a finger to her chin in a gesture of thinking but then shrugged and gave him a bright smile. "Well thank you for everything you have done for me. I hope I wasn't a pest."

He watched her move to get off the bed and leave he guessed but he put his arm out and Kagome looked at him a little wearily and then he brought his hand down and tugged on the bandages. She blushed prettily and then more so when her stomach growled and then his also. He smirked at her which made the already present blush get deeper. 'I think Botan is right. I like this girl already.' He then turned quickly and caught the clothes his mother threw at him.

"I'm a bit too tall for you to wear any of my other pants but the skirt should be fine. Yusuke, take her out to eat before the poor girl starves her self." He heard his mother say.

He handed her the clothing and heard her cough when he hadn't left, he grinned and stepped out of the room bringing the door with him. Kagome quickly changed using her bandages as a somewhat excuse for a bra under the button up snug shirt and put on a dark gray vest with an equally dark gry pleaded skirt and wore the sandals without the socks. She ran her fingers through her hair used a strip of cloth bandage to tie her up.

She opened the door and found Yusuke with a black button down shirt with the cuffs rolled up to the upper forearm and the shirt slightly showing his chest and now had brown shoes on, hair gelled back. Most people would label him a punk but she knew he was just putting on a tough guy look and grateful that he is like that since she knows how to deal with guys like him and from what little time she has known him, she knew he was also a sweetheart.

He watched her smile with a light blush staining her cheeks when he realised that she noticed him checking her out. He smirked at her and then stuffed his hands in his pocket and lead the way out the door. He checked behind him to make sure she wasn't in any kind of pain and then opened the door and waited till she had gone through so he could lock it behind him. He also wanted to get a look at her butt.

He then went back to stuffing his hands in his pockets and joined Kagome on there walk to a ramen shop, but not the one Keiko's parents own. Its the one he works at since he gave the other shop to Keiko when they split.

Kagome looked around noticing that she was in and unfamiliar part of Tokyo (It doesn't say where YuYu Hakusho is based in Japan so its going to be Tokyo). She watched people curiously as they went about there business. She wondered how long she had been gone from home and how far away she was. She looked at Yusuke and he told her today's date and where abouts in the city he lived and watched her eyes grow big in shock.

"I have been gone for over a year! At least I finished high school, though I haven't figured out how I passed." Yusuke smirked at gaining the knowledge that it was another thing they had in common. "So we're by Sarayashiki Junior High then. Is that where you attended school?" She watched him nod to her question. He then stopped in front of a small restaurant opened the door for her.

They sat down in a small private corner while Yusuke ordered there food. He told her about his life since it was only fair that he had invaded on her private history. He even found him self talking about Keiko though it still hurt a bit, he found that he felt quite relieved that he had told someone and inwardly wondered if it was because of Kagome. There food arrived and he ate and continued on with his story making sure no one else could hear them.

Soon it was dark outside and the lights were on. Yusuke and Kagome were both sharing stories and Yusuke liked hearing it from her. It showed that she trust him enough to share this and he found her quite amusing. They laughed for a while and soon they noticed the shop was closing. Yusuke paid the bill and got a wink from his boss and smirked a little, trying to cover up his blush.

They were currently walking around Yusuke's neighborhood headed more towards downtown. The neighborhood was still rough and there were a lot of dark alley ways making it a bit spooky. Kagome walked a little closer to Yusuke unconciously but he noticed and put and arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him with a small smile and another light blush. He smiled a little. He turned his head towards some noise down the alley across the street.

"Please I gave you the money I owe you, why can't you let me go. I even gave you ten extra!" A panicky male voice said frantically. Yusuke approached the gang leaving Kagome at the entrance of the alley. 'That voice sounds familiar.' Sure enough he recognised the young man and Yusuke, to make his entrance known he cracked his knuckles knowing he gained there attention and without a second to waste he charged at them with his fists ready.

Unlucky for Kagome, the men noticed her when a couple began to flee and with Yusuke and the other guy surrounded, she was left with only her self as a defense. She heard Yusuke talk to the boy and realised he knew him.

"So Mitarai, long time no see. I guess I'm bound to be saving your ass again." The boy laughed nervously and shrugged while he scratched the back of his head. The men closed in on them, trying to keep them distracted from the girl he left defensless.

Yusuke did a round house kick and began punching the dudes when he jerked his head at a scream from Kagome and found her struggling between the two guys that slipped away. He tried to fight his way over to but the guys kept getting in his way. He finally roughly shoved a guy into the wall while 'Sea man' chucked a brick at the dudes head. Yusuke approached the guys and realised Kagome's main defense was her purifying powers and a bow and arrow. He cursed at himself for forgetting that he had already determined that she didn't know hand to hand combat.

He watched one guy tug on her skirt while the other broke off a pipe from the building next to them. He smirked as Kagome bit harshly into one of the guys arms and almost got him in the crotch but hit his thigh instead. He tightened his fists as the guy roughly shoved her down on her hands and knees facing him and crouched over her back while gripping her hair painfully tight.

"Yusuke Urameshi, I believe we have a score to settle from the old days. Been a while since you were that punk kid. Now how should I settle this. I could bash in this pretty little face. A beautiful woman, I could never understand how you managed to attract good looking girls like her self and Keiko when you have such a bad reputation. These pretty girls should learn to date better guys than ones like ourselves." He chuckled.

"Yusuke isn't anything like you, you jerk!" Kagome yelled at him and felt the pipe hit the side of her ribs, cracking one. If these guys were demons then they would have been purified but they are not, they are disgusting human men that she could do little harm to. She winced but would not give him the satisfaction of hearing how much it really hurt since she was already wounded to begin with. She healed faster than most but not as fast as a demon.

Yusuke's jaw clenched tightly as he stood there trembling in anger watching the pain course through Kagome's eyes. Out of no where an oar hit the back of the head of the guy holding Kagome down. Yusuke used this chance to tackle the guy with the pipe while Kagome struggled to get out of the hold of the other guy who had quickly gained his bearings and was steadily dragging Kagome away.

Yusuke knocked the guy out quickly and signaled to Botan and Mitarai to keep a hold of things. He then took off down the alley way approaching the thug that now had Kagome slung over his shoulder and her beating and kicking him, trying to get free. Yusuke grabbed ahold of one of her wrists and as the guy turned around he kicked him hard in the stomach while tugging Kagome into his hold as she fell to her feet.

Yusuke held her to him while he gained his breath. He rested his chin on top of her head as he finally regained his breath and settled his adrenaline. He felt Kagome move her head to look up at him. She gave him a grateful smile. He looked down at her with a smirk and moved some hair away from her eyes. She blushed and he wondered how many times in a day can he make her blush. He felt her grab his hand and then move to walk by him, taking him with her. When they got back to Botan and Mitarai, they had just knocked some guys out again.

Botan winked at Mitarai as she pointed out the closeness of the two and the clasped hands. When they noticed what was going, they quickly separated with blushes on both faces while Kagome clasped her hands behind her back, looking at the building as if the bricks were interesting while Yusuke whistled and laughed a little while he scratched the back of his head. They both soon noticed the other two leaving and then looked at eachother and blushed while they chased after the other two that were currently running now. Yusuke grabbed Kagome's hand again and pulled her closer to him while giving her grin before turning to look back ahead of them.

That night when they got back to his place they were tired out and Kagome noticed her wounds were almost fully healed. She smiled to her self. Yusuke realised his mom had left to go out drinking again but didn't comment on it. Yusuke turned the tv on and grabbed a few blankets while Kagome changed her bandages and got comfy. He had tossed her one of his shirts and sweat pants. When she got done he had already fixed them a snack and grabbed them some cola while he surfed the channels and dug out blankets.

He couldn't help the pride he felt when she came out wearing his clothes. She had rinsed off in the shower before re-doing her bandages. Her chest was still bound thanks to the jerk that hit her with the pipe but all in all she was healing really good. He pulled her down to the floor once she was in grabbing distance and began tickling her mercilessly, while being careful of her wounds.

Soon she was red as a tomato and he was pointing and laughing while she launched her own attack on him but he soon pinned her underneath him, grinning all the way. He couldn't help but think it seems that he has known her his whole life though had only met less than 24 hours ago and now he realized what he has been missing this entire time. He has been missing Kagome, a girl who accepted him for his strengths and weaknesses and even shared some of his flaws. The girl who he knew already that the could live with happily, knowing she wouldn't make him sacrifice what he loves because she does too. She may only do it as a need to protect but the wild look in her eyes is all the same.

He rested on his elbows and smirked down at her. She panted a little underneath him and he couldn't but think how appealing she looked all flush, out of breath and don't forget the best one yet, she is underneath him. She then blushed as she noticed the intimate position they currently are in and that made him grin all the more.

He got off of her but brought her along with him and planted her in his lap, well aware of the blush that threatened to expand. He rested his arms around her and leaned back against the wall as he scrolled through the channels and found a popular movie hoping Kagome would like it since it has a lot of action in it.

Yusuke woke up from his position against the wall and noticed he had drifted to sleep. He looked around the room wondering what could have woken him up. He looked down at the girl snuggled in to his chest. He stretched and then carefully lowered them down to the mass of blankets and straightened them out to wrap them around eachother. The moon and street lights brought light into the dark room and he found him self thinking of a future with the miko. He knew he was getting attached to her rather quickly but he couldn't help it. She is easy to get attached to with her caring personality, her similar but not so similar background, her gourgeous body and heart warming smile.

He smiled at the thought of sharing his life with her. Then the thought of her not feeling the same had pushed its way into his mind unbidden. He shook his head free of the thought. He knew it was early on in there relationship so he shouldn't push it but it was hard not to with a girl like Kagome. He knew that she no longer had a love interest and he felt very tempted to take a look in that book on her and see if he had a chance with her. No, he decided, he would do this the hard way. He watched her breathing steadily. As long as they both shall live he would do his best to protect her. Though it was already his job, he knew it didn't need to be ordered because he already accepted it him self.

He felt something at the edge of his senses and scanned the rooftops of the buildings from what he could see. He couldn't determine if it was a threat or not and that unsettled. He moved to get up and made sure not to disturb Kagome. He went to one of the windows, careful not to give him self away and keep his aura the same so they thought him asleep. He couldn't see whatever it was and that unsettled him further.

He heard movement behind him and found Kagome waking. "Yusuke, something wrong?" She looked at him with tired eyes as she tried to rub the sleep away rather cutely. "Do you sense that Kagome?" He watched her focus for a sec then nod. "Just barely." He nodded in understanding, whoever was out there wanted to remain a mystery for now and is circling them just at the edge of there sensing range. Yusuke didn't want to deal with it yet. He walked back to Kagome and lay back down with her, wrapping his arms around in a mildly posessive gesture. He lay back down and feigned sleep though him and Kagome both knew he was just exanding his senses and even then he had a hard time determining who it was but could now tell they were doing it on purpose to piss him off and keep him on edge and they were doing a good job at it.

He made sure Kagome got her rest and figured it was easier for her since she was used to being in constant danger from the days that human and demon roamed this land free of restrictions at one time. He felt the jerk leave near sunrise and disappear entirely from his senses. He relaxed a little and brought Kagome closer to his chest, more for himself than her. He knew he could get used to sleeping with her in his arms and then waking to her and pretty much anything.

A couple hours later Yusuke awoke to smelling something cooking and that really had him puzzled. Yesterday filled his head with memories and then he felt for Kagome and found her spot cold, no trace of warmth and for a second he panicked thinking it only a dream until he walked out to the kitchen and found her cooking up a storm that instantly had him drooling. Kagome turned around and caught this, she began giggling at his expense but he only scowled at her.

Soon he had the living room cleaned up with no sign they slept there so his mother didn't start badgering him. He sat at the counter, content with watching her cook and hum to her self. He knew he must have looked like a love sick fool but he didn't care at that moment. He was in the privacy of his home where no one would know that 'the great Urameshi' had fallen in love with girl that he had yet to know for a full 24 hours yet. Yep, he fell hard and he refused to get up, he rather liked it down here.

Atsuko opened and closed the door to the smell of great cooking. Curious she looked in the kitchen and found a love sick Yusuke gazing at Kagome who was cooking up a storm and humming happily to her self, completely unaware of the dreamy look Yusuke wore. She sighed and shook her head. 'He wasn't even like this with Keiko and they were going to get engaged after knowing eachother since childhood. This girl had appeared in our lives yesterday and already she has made this home friendlier with out even trying.'

She wasn't blind to the wild look in the girls eyes. Botan stopped by and filled her in on the girl so she doesn't need to be suspicious of her. She reassured her that this is the kind of impact she has on everyone and gave her some examples. She knew the girl has her own demons to fight but apparently does well at doing so. She smiled and hoped that maybe she would be the one to make them a happy family. She knew she was never a very good mother to Yusuke and many times she had not been there for him but right now, she was going to make sure that Yusuke finally got the girl he deserves and her target is Kagome and will remain that way.

Surprisingly she had not been drinking last night. She had looked up Kagome's last night and found out that she lives on a shrine with her grandfather, mother and brother, plus the cat Buyo. She had stayed the night there and got to see pictures of Kagome from when she was a baby and all through her years of school. The mothers were open about there children's double lives and she even viewed pictures of her allies and friends from the past.

Her mother had tears of joy after finding out that her daughter is alive and doing well. Atsuko knew she would have liked to see her daughter right then but was glad to hear that Kagome finally found real friends in this time that can compare to her double lives. People she did not need to hold secrets from and actually be her self with.

After a long talkative dinner she almost begged Atsuko to stay over night and they both agreed to keep her coming to the house a secret. It was agreed that Atsuko would only tell Kagome that she had notified her mom that she is alive and well so her mother did not need to worry as much. Atsuko decided to join Kagome in the kitchen and help dish out the food and bring Yusuke back down to earth before he made a fool of himself.

The day went by nicely and Kagome was very grateful for the news of her mother knowing she is alive. She admitted she felt very guilty that her mother did not know as soon as she got home like usual but Atsuko told her that her mother understood that it was under different circumstances. Atsuko mentioned that her mother invited them over to eat oden and she remembered Mrs. Higurashi warning her about oden but she was a bit of a risk taker. She watched Kagome's eyes widen in excitement and then began some cheer she made up about oden and then look off in space dreamily, still thinking of oden.

Atsuko was right, Kagome had pulled them together as a family and taught them card games from the past she often played and soon Kagome was losing her winning streak to her and Yusuke. Atsuko gave her another pair of clothes for Kagome to slip into while they got ready to leave and she made sure Yusuke dressed for dinner tonight and put some more effort on her self than normal. The mothers already decided that they were going to go out that night and leave the kids to there own devices.

Mrs. Higurashi, though not as wild as her self, had not been dancing for a while now and used to be a great dancer back in her days. There age difference was very slight and Atsuko got her to agree to go dancing with her tonight. She grinned and packed an extra sets of clothes so she knew what to wear, determining on what Kagome's mother wore so neither out-shined the other.

Magenta eyes watched them go about there day and had watched Yusuke protect the female posessively through the night. He knew about the jewel and found out a little information on the girl. She would be a powerful ally for Yusuke. He no longer cared if humans lived or die. He knew that he would not like seeing his family die. He watched Yusuke become attached to the girl instantly. He had hid himself all day. He had been watching Yusuke for over a week. He noticed the girl Keiko is out of his life and his now greatest weakness would be the new girl.

He would find a way tosettle his score with Yusuke. He knew that most of his options evolved around the girl that was currently taking the bandages off of her healed wounds. He smirked. He felt the energy coming off of her and could hear her talking with Yusuke's mother as they prepared to leave. He smirked one more time before turning and walking to the other end of the building as he formulated a plan.

The day went by and soon they were at the top of the steps to the shrine. She witnessed Buyo running off with some trinket while her grandfather chased after the fat cat. Souta was kicking his soccer ball as usual while her mother busied her self using the broom to sweep dust out of the house. Her mother looked up wiping sweat from her eyes and then her hand fell limply to the side at the sight of her daughter whom she had not seen in over a year. She dropped the broom and soon found her self trying to keep her balance as Kagome nearly hugged her to death. They promised to speak later and not make there guests feel out of place.

Kagome did another oden chant and tried to not eat greedily and scare away there guests but unknown to her, they found it quite amusing and were not affended in the least. Kagome soon led Yusuke around the house showing him around and then showing him the well house and the Goshinboku. She then found her self a bit tuckered out with all the excitement in the last few days.

Yusuke and Kagome learned of there mother's plans and found out that Shizuru will be accompanying them also. Kagome fell asleep on the couch while they (including Souta) watched some popular anime. Yusuke picked her up at the end of the show and carried her to her bed after saying goodnight to her little brother Souta. He tucked her in and then wandered around the room looking at pictures that the kit drew of her and the others. He found them quite amusing with all the comical violence and arguments displayed. He looked at photos of her friends in the past and caught him self holding back laughter at a few that seemed to be displayed in the kits pics too but knew it was something that often occurred.

He walked around the shrine's grounds for a while before settling for bed also. He sat at the end of her bed for a while slouched over lightly resting after remembering what occurred the night before. He soon drifted off to sleep and fell over landing right next to Kagome on bed. That is how the mothers found them once they arrived home.

The next morning came and Yusuke found his communicator going off. He picked it up tiredly and yawned as he opened up the screen to see Koenma. "What ya want toddler?" Steam blew from Koenma's ears but he decided ignore it for now.

"Yusuke I need you hear right now, its urgent." Yusuke groaned.

"Can't you see I'm busy today. I'm supposed to protect Kagome and me leaving her alone is not going to help me any with protecting her."

"Forget that for right now and come here." Unknown to them, Kagome was listening.

"Ya well you may say I don't need to do so but I'm going to stay here and protect her no matter if you demand me to do so again or not. Its my own personal mission."

"Yusuke! She is going to need a lot more protecting if you don't get hear. The demons in makai are trying to collapse the barrier and get into the human world. There after the jewel now hurry up. Everyone is waiting on you." Koenma cut the communication and Yusuke swore.

He studied Kagome and lay his hand on her shoulder before he sighed and got up. He walked to her desk and left her a note letting her know why he had left. He bent down and brushed the hair from her eyes before placing a kiss on her cheek and then leaving once he was fully dressed. Botan appeared and he walked through the portal ready to fight if it would keep Kagome safe a little longer.

Kagome sat up on her bed holding her cheek while thinking about what she had heard. 'Does Yusuke truly have feelings for me? He kissed my cheek too and he was so concerned for me.' She got up to read the note finding only truth on it. 'He even trusted me enough to tell me the truth. He left so he can fight off the demons trying to escape makai so they can get the jewel when it is already dormant.

She sighed as she put a hand to her heart and looked out the window at the new day. She decided to pass time she would go shopping for groceries and bandages since Yusuke might come back injured still. She washed up and got dress in a dark blue pleaded skirt with a white spaghetti strap outlined in a similar dark blue. She slipped on some white shoes, grabbed her white purse and left the house with a note on the door. She walked around town for a while and took out a dark blue ribbon and tied her hair up. She walked to the beach and sat in the sand for a while before she began to catch up with time knowing some how that if she wasn't back before Yusuke then he would worry. She went to pharmacy and stocked up on supplies first and then left for the grocery store though this was more out of habit than need but she wanted to show her appreciation by doing something useful.

As she left the store she accidentally bumped into a guy and dropped all of her bags. "I'm very sorry, I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." She spoke and busied her self with placing her belongings back into the bag when two hands came down to help. Once they were done the man stood up and lent her his hand and grabbed a few of her bags.

"Don't worry it was entirely my fault Ms.-" Kagome blushed prettily and looked into his magenta eyes noticing the odd coloring, but hey who was she to talk, she has blue eyes.

"Kagome." She finished for him. Unknown to her, he already knew her name and planned this out.

"Allow me to help you with your bags for atleast part of your journey home. I am guessing that is where you would be headed with all those bags of yours." Kagome nodded still lightly blushing.

"Wait I mean, yes I am going home but you don't need to help me. I don't want you to get side tracked when I'm sure you have more important things on your agenda." He smirked a little at her selflessness. 'This is almost too easy.'

"Do not worry your self over my plans. I can always make room to ensure a pretty lady such as your self doesn't drop her groceries too many times on her way home." He watched her blush grow a little before leading her away from the door before people got angry at them. He watched her take the hint and they began walking with Kagome giving directions. They talked a little and was determined to see how many times she could blush before they reached the steps to the shrine.

Kagome began to wonder where all these cuties have been hiding. First Yusuke and now this guy. His black hair magenta eyes gave him a bad boy look also. She couldn't help but blush in his appearance and the sexy smirk he would send my way occasionally. We soon reached the shrine steps and I protested that I could carry the bags up the steps but that died out when a visitor soon came running down the steps and he caught me before I could fall. He gave me a smug smirk while I scowled at him playfully.

We reached the top of the steps and I grabbed the bags once we reached the house. He opened the door and I asked him if I could repay him and he refused. Once he left I began putting away the groceries and first aid supplies. I came across a bag I knew was not my own and I grabbed it and ran right out the door.

I found him on the opposite side walk down a ways so I ran across the street not noticing Yusuke and his friends approaching the shrine. "Hagiri! Please wait up." He turned around and I smiled. I caught up to him and held out the bag. "You forgot your bag. Thanks again for helping me home." I gave him a slight bow.

I heard him chuckle, don't worry the pleasure is all mine and thank you for returning my items." He returned the bow making sure to hold her eyes. She said her farewell and turned to head back. He looked across the street to see Yusuke glaring at him. He turned to look back at the girl and found her telling her younger brother to stop as he chased his soccer ball out into the road as a cop car approached in hot pusuit of some gun men. His eyes widened as he watched her panic, only concerned for her brother. Her brother reached the ball and looked at his sister that was desperately trying to reach him and he then heard the sirens and looked to see two speeding cars headed straight for him.

Souta felt himself being pushed out of the way and it felt like the world was going in slow motion as he connected eyes with his sister's watery ones and then BAM. Her body was hit by the first car and gravity brought her down to hit the windshield of the cop car before hitting its lights and going airborn again and then finally hitting the ground. I didn't remember ever hitting the ground, I could only watch and see my sister get killed right in front of my eyes.

My whole world came crashing down right in front of me as realization kicked in with the sound of squeeling tires of the vehicles and I faintly heard the first car crash and the sounds of guns going off but I couldn't bring my self to take my eyes off my sister's still form as blood gathered under her. It kept replaying in my head and her worried eyes, worried because she thought she might not make it to save me, her younger brother Souta. I had just seen her yesterday for the first time after beginning to believe that she had died in the past. Losing hope of seeing her at all ever again. I never understood her then but I do now and now it is too late. As I watch my sister's blood turn into a seemingly neverending puddle that was stretching out to get me. I finally snapped out of it and got up running frantically to my sister, begging her to yell at me, to scold me and pick on me. She did none of it. I yelled and screamed and faintly became aware of the tears collecting with her own blood.

I had just gotten back from the mission and was leading the others to the shrine to meet Kagome in person. At first I thought Kagome had sensed me and was coming down to greet me but I had seen a shopping bag in her hand and watched her curiously as she ran up the opposite sidewalk to him. My old enemy who had disappeared. Kagome was entirely innocent I could see that right from the beginning but the jerk had been doing this in spite of me. I knew something would happen soon. I could feel eyes on me from time to time and then with that aura the other night I knew it was him. He was going after Kagome to get to me. I glared at him with all my fury and watched smirk and look back to Kagome. It was then I panicked I had been about to cross the street and threaten him to stay away from her when I noticed the expression of shock. I followed his gaze to Kagome and heard her yelling and begging her brother to stop and when she noticed that wouldn't work, I watched her do something all to similar to my first death. She pushed her brother away who regained his ball and those few seconds, I watched her life end right before my eyes.

The gunmen didn't pay any heed at first to her, they were too busy driving recklessly and shooting at the cops behind them. The cop car slowed down but that made it worse. Her body hit the first car and hit the approaching cop car and I watched her body roll up the windshield before hitting the lights and then lastly, the ground. She made no movement. I prayed to kami that she move but it was almost like looking at my own body and realising i'm a ghost and dead when really I'm looking at Kagome as he blood seeped out from cracked bones and ribs most likely, damaged skull. It wasn't until I heard the gunmen crash and ring of bullets being fired and shells hitting the ground that I ran to Kagome. Souta had beat me to her body.

Botan led the boy away when he began screaming about things of the past and her double life. I shook her body, checked her pulse at her wrist and then again on her neck, I listened to hear her heart beat or feel her breathing. Nothing. I pounded my fists on either side of her head trying to get her to wake but that was not working in the least.

I glared up at Koenma and the others with my pain stricken eyes. "Bring her back to life damnit. I know you can do it! Bring her back, you brought me back now bring her back!"

Koenma shook his head sadly. "Yusuke, she was supposed to have already died. We already hold a place for her in reikai."

"Your wrong! It just hadn't recorded past the battle. It needed to transport her to 500 years in the future asshole. You were wrong, she was supposed to stay alive, the jewel kept her alive! Her life isn't done yet here! You said so your self. The jewel must have had a reason to keep her alive and bring her back to this time. It took her there for a reason!"

Botan sobbed in her sleeve at seeing the tragic scene. She tried to think of anything that would bring her back to life. She looked around noticing something off. Her ghost was missing, the spirit of Kagome was no where to be seen. Why, she is clearly dead so why would it not show. She looked worriedly at the body.

HAHA CLIFFY, i will continue later right where i cut off. don't worry i'll get them off the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Since you guys liked that long first chapter, i don't want to kill you guys by waiting too long to type another so here it is. Idk if its going to be more that 9,000 words but I try to make all of my chapter more than 1500 cuz i don't want ppl getting all mad cuz i know i get disappointed when i can read a chapter in under 8 minutes.

Chapter 2

"Yusuke calm down, there isn't much I can do about it. Kagome doesn't even have her entire soul so it would be nearly impossible to bring her back. She lived with it but now that she died her soul isn't strong enough to help her! Do you hear what I am saying?! The other part of her soul has not been recovered yet so I cannot do anything to help her until that part is found. I doubt the jewel can do anything either. Its the only thing keeping her body from shriveling up and decomposing." Koenma looked at her pitifully. 'I was so anxious to meet her too. Mou, these pure people are too self sacrificing and if only she had the other part of her soul I could bring her back but its too late for now. Nothing will help unless Kikyo gives up her share that she keeps imprisoned.'

"Koenma sir, I don't understand why we don't see her, I can't take her soul to reikai if it doesn't leave the body." Botan asked while gazing sadly at the body before her.

"It won't leave until the other part come and that could be forever. Theres no telling when Kikyo will finally give in and release the rest of her soul. The jewel most likely would have been able to keep her alive had it not been for her not having her entire soul. As it is, we should just keep her body from prying eyes. We can only see what comes of her once the other part of the soul returns." Koenma explained.

They watched Yusuke's eyes shine a little with hope. He carefully scooped up her body and began jumping the stairs and speeding to the house to stop the bleeding. He would wait, because that is all he can currently do. Keep her body safe and wait for the day her soul would be whole once again.

The mothers were upset and cried until they were given the hope of Kikyo giving up her part of the soul and remaining dead now that Naraku has been defeated. Souta refused to have anything to do with anyone and anything especially his soccer ball. He just stared at the Goshinboku and prayed and if not there he would pray at the well. Pray that Inu Yasha would appear and save the day like many times. His hero would hear his pleas to save Kagome and he would then do everything possible to bring his sister back to him.

Inu Yasha did hear them. He was currently sitting in the Goshinboku listening to it tell what has happened. Now he felt useless, he was not there to save Kagome from the things she called cars. He clenched his fist over his heart and felt the wetness on his cheeks. He had been so happy to find that she home and fine but then this happened. He already knew about the two guys and there odd power. He listened to the guy Yusuke yell and argue with the guy Koenma. He heard all the prayers Souta sent his way, hoping above hope that he would show up and save the day like he did so often. He couldn't, he didn't know how to save her this time.

"InuYasha." He looked at the source and found Kikyo walking towards him but found he couldn't look directly at her. It hurt too much to see the one he first failed to protect and know that other one had just died and he could do nothing. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched her from his branch as she placed a hand on the tree and felt the bark. He wondered if the tree was showing her the same things, showing her that her incarnation died in the act of saving Souta or if she knew at all.

"InuYasha, I understand now. I could never be her, I could never be Kagome. In reality she was too good for me all along. Physical strength has nothing to do with it, nor does skill with her weapon or powers have anything to do with it. Its her heart that gave her powers and her will to do good for others that kept her going even with only part of our soul. I could feel a change in my half and decided to see if you knew as well. I felt drawn to come to the Goshinboku and now I know why. Kagome had indeed died but not in battle like many had thought." They both heard movement in the bushes and found Shippo looking at them with tears in his eyes and a quivering lip. The rest of the gang including Kaede came out as well.

"I thought I sensed ye Kikyo. What brings you to the tree of ages?" Kaede questioned.

"Sister Kaede. You and myself both understand that this is only an imitation of my former life. Kagome was my new life. What would you do if you knew your reincarnation died?" She turned and looked up at Inu Yasha. "I release you from your promise to join me in the after life Inu Yasha. Kagome will live once again upon receiving my part of the soul. My journey in the land of the living is over and I can rest peacefully knowing I and many others have been avenged. Kagome I know would have liked you to protect Shippo in her place, alongside Kiarra if it is okay with them." Inu Yasha looked at her with wide eyes and everyone could see all the evidence of his tears and the slight redness but not from his beast.

Kikyo turned back around and looked at the group she had fought along side of, that her reincarnation was so proud of and loved. Kaede nodded that she knew that Kikyo would like her ashes put back in her place of rest at the shrine. No words needed to be exchanged because they both already knew. Kikyo turned her eyes on the monk. "Kagome's soul will need to be talked to once it awakens." The monk nodded knowing he would understand in time.

Kagome was outside in the darkness of the night with the moon and lanterns to be her guide to light. She twirled and danced under the branches of the tree, twirling back and forth from shadow to light as she danced similar to that of a ballerina. "Mmm, I feel so good, the jewel and my healing powers must have healed me 100! I don't think I have ever felt so happy and energized!" She continued her happy tune in the same outfit, minus the blood.

She noticed a presence nearby and glanced at it curiously knowing it wasn't threatening. She wasn't expecting the spirit of Miroku to be stepping out of the shadows from one of the buildings. He walked to her and held out his arms and she ran in to them happily and pulled back to study her friend and then frowned.

"Miroku-sama, I made you promise me that you and Sango lived long happy lives." She heard the monk chuckle.

"Indeed you did and we kept our promises. This is just the form you would recognize my spirit in. I did grow old with Sango and we had lived our lives happily and fully. You on the other hand have not kept your promise. We knew one day we would have to say our farewells but didn't expect it so soon. You were gone without a trace before the battle even ended. You lifted the curse of the wind tunnel and aided in avenging those Naraku had destroyed the lives of."

Kagome looked at him trying to figure out what promise she did not keep, soon she scrunched her face up in confusion and looked at Miroku. "What promise, I made it home to my family, made new friends and I saved my brothers life. I can't think of anything else, and the jewel is dormant back in my body from where it came from."

Miroku gave her a sorrowful look. 'She hasn't figured it out, just like Kikyo said.' He watched her begin twirling around like a free spirit and noticed a presence awake in the house. "Lady Kagome, its obvious that you remember jumping in front of those two vehicles as you call them. Instead of your soul returning back to Lady Kikyo or going to the Spirit World to move on in life, your stubborn nature had affected the soul and it refused to leave your body until it was whole once again. Do you understand what I am saying, your spirit is in the shape of what your body was before that accident. Before it didn't have enough strength but Lady Kikyo asked to be put to rest." He watched as Kagome's happiness turned back to confusion as she stopped her joyful dancing, she looked at her arms and figure in confusion.

"Lady Kagome, your dead. I am sorry to be blunt but if you don't believe me, your body is in the house. You now have your full soul and it is time for you to find a way back to the living."

"Miroku-sama, then I wouldn't be back with you guys again. I miss you all."

He shook his head. "We will always be here to guide and besides, when your true day comes, we will have plenty of time to catch up. You have others that miss and need you here." He watched Kagome stay oblivious to the figure in the door way.

"Before you go Miroku, how many children did you and Sango have? And do I just jump in my body or something. I'm not sure I want to go on living a normal life when I know there is much more out there!"

"Mou, Inu Yasha, Kiarra and Shippo did not stay alive all this time to visit your body at the wake. You have many more lives out there to touch Lady Kagome. Sango and I had many kids. We had seven or eight kids." Blushing lightly and scratching the back of his head while he looked at Kagome's changing emotions.

"How do you not know if you had seven or eight kids. You either had seven or you had eight."

"Well Sango my dear had been pregnant 7 times but one of them was twins! We named our youngest daughter after you and a couple of sons after our fathers. Now you need to concentrate on finding a way back to your body. Anyways, Yusuke had been quite torn up about your death and your brother will never be him self again unless you return back to them. Get going Kagome, Yusuke has been waiting patiently for you to return to him." 'I'm sure he is the one that will make her the most happy to be with. He already admitted it to him self, now he just needs to make Kagome realize it her self.'

Miroku put on a lecherous mask before Kagome's eyes left his. "I think I will go check up on your body Lady Kagome to unsure that it hadn't been damaged in all the wrong places."

"Miroku, I swear if you lay one finger on my body I will chase you all the way to hell if I have to!" She watched him grin sheepishly. He walked up to her and gave her a farewell hug before turning and leaving. "I'll be watching Yusuke. Don't fail us now." He then floated into the night and was gone from sight.

Yusuke stepped from the doorway looking at Kagome's ghost. He wished he could hug her, hold her close and never let go but in this form he would not be able to. None of them were aware of the magenta eyes watching curiously with a hidden jealousy. Kagome was stumped on what she should do. 'Miroku knows something and I knew he wouldn't tell me even if I asked. But how do I return to my body if it is not as simple as jumping right back in.'

"Kagome. You really are dead." He spoke quietly which was against his nature. Then she saw it, he was about to explode. "Why did you do something so reckless! You weren't supposed to die!" Then he looked at the ground and mumbled before grin caught his face. "Ya' know, its almost like I'm yelling at myself. Remember I told you about the first I died which led me to becoming a spirit detective. Ha I had died when the boy would have lived anyways! The car would have swerved left had I not ran into the street and caused extra confusion. My death was a waste where as yours, your brother would not have lived. Only the officers were paying any attention to you and your brother. The criminals barely noticed until they already hit you."

He walked closer to Kagome wishing he could hold her. "You know, I had promised myself I would protect you and at the first direct chance I got, I had failed. News of your death had spread through Makai and the damn demons stopped pounding on the barrier. Sorta odd that I just got back from protecting you from afar so you didn't have to worry about demons chasing you or hurting your family and I arrived back her in time with the gang and my boss just to see you die anyways by human inventions. A part of me felt like it died. I know it may be early but I'm not sure if you know how much you have affected my life Kagome. You didn't even need to try and you had made me forget all about all my troubles and I didn't ever think about Keiko either. You are all that has been in my mind and we had only known eachother a short couple of days." He stared at her longingly. He wished he could just reach out and touch her, dry the eyes that should show happiness.

Kagome reached out to lay her hand on his cheek, her eyes softened at the confession Yusuke made. Her hand passed right through and she drew it back quickly and looked at it in confusion as anger built up in her at not being able to touch the ones she loves. Yusuke watched her with a building sadness that desperately ached.

A throat cleared and they looked back at the house to see Koenma in his teenage form still with Botan next to his side. Yusuke stood protectively in front of Kagome with a determined look on his features and even more so in his eyes. "Yusuke stand down. Lady Kagome, I wish I could have met you earlier but as it is we were too late. Your brother was supposed to have died in that accident but with the confusion in your records it reset it self. As it is you are indeed dead but you may come back to life if you wish. The wounds on your body have been healed. One problem is that its not as simple as just stepping back into your body or Botan would have had you in it the second your soul was whole. Yusuke, this will be a different mission compared to the others you have faced."

So what you guys think about that? Not like the whole Midoriko jewel thing. I mean c'mon those ideas have been done over and over again, so this is proof that you can use your imagination turn it into a different scenario. Well the only pairing for now is Yusuke and Kagome. I haven't really thought of the others so I hope thats okay. Its a fic to show how far love can take a person just to hold them once again. But that is not the plot of the story and I haven't come up with any big time bad guy to throw in the story. Kagome will have to cross over past pain like normal in order to open her heart up to Yusuke but I want him to have new competition and not keep repeating the Inu Yasha stuff so I threw in Sniper to shake things up a bit. Idk if Sessy is going to have the normal brother/suitor figure in this story, I want it entirely unique to keep you on the edge of your seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is your long awaited chapter.

"So what you are saying is that I have to go see some wench that has a crush on you and do as she bids so she will bring Kagome back to life?" He questioned.

"Err - yes Yusuke but don't forget you have to do it before any demon gets near the jewel and her body. They could easily possess her body or taint the jewel and rumor would spread once again that the jewel is still in existence along with the priestess. Some demon's would stoop low and try to mate with her and make impure wishes on the jewel and cause her to become ill and weak. Those are only a few of the repercussions." Yusuke looked more tense than ever at the possibilities pouring out of Koenma's mouth.

'I don't know if I want to hear the rest if that is only a few of them. I will have to hurry up and get this done with as soon as possible.' A determined look settled on his face. He looked up at the moon and at the translucent form of Kagome's spirit as she nervously bit her lip while looking down at her folded hands. 'She looks miserable. I have to get back as soon as possible for her sake, if not my own.'

"I'm leaving tonight. Where can I find her?" He refocused his attention on Koenma.

"It's not a matter of you finding her. It's a matter of her coming to you and then she will tell you where to meet her after she gives you some tasks to complete." Botan stated.

Koenma cringed mentally at his knowledge of the woman. "Well you have to say a certain phrase. I will write it down for you." He quickly pulled a pen and paper out of nowhere and began scribbling something down. He then gave it to Yusuke. "Don't forget to say it with passion like you would to a lover."

"WHAT! You have got to be kidding me!" He looked at the paper and read aloud in a fake act of passion. "I'm supposed to say, 'My dearest come hither, I miss you and wither. Come save me from my longing of you!"

"Bravo Yusuke! Bravo!" They all clapped along with an extra set of hands behind him. He turned around and found him self looking at a lady with purple hair, light green eyes and Shizuru's height. What stood out is that she carried a baby rattle and wore a light pink bonnet and a frilly white dress with light pink bows decorating it and baby doll white shoes.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked gruffly. "Wait don't tell me. You're another demigod in your adult form like pacifier breath behind me."

She nodded and got hearts in her eyes as she spotted Koenma hiding behind Botan horribly. "Oh my love! How I missed you so!" She then chased Koenma around Botan and Yusuke who then grabbed Koenma by the cape, allowing him to get captured by the demigoddess. She latched her self to his side, as he tried to push her off. "I long for the day you call those words out to me!"

Kagome just watched silently at the interaction between everyone as she stood next to Botan who cleared her throat. "Ehem. I believe we have some important matters to discuss."

"Oh yes of course. So Yusuke, what brings my services to you?" She looked at him expectantly as she let go of Koenma but grabbed his cape as he tried to get away from her.

'She hasn't even introduced her self yet. Oh well whatever.' He huffed before looking straight in her face. "I need help getting Kagome's spirit back into her body and I need to do it fast because Koenma has notified me of the repercussions and some of my own personal reasons. He had said you could help me."

The unnamed demigoddess looked over at the spirit who looked at her hopefully. She then floated up to the window of her bedroom, sensing the energy still emitting from her body. 'Oh my. The sacred jewel is some serious business.' She then pouted. 'That means I can't have my fun and draw this out as long as I want to. Oh fiddlesticks.' She shook her baby rattle in a sign of annoyance.

She went back to Yusuke and glanced back at Kagome. She snapped her fingers and a list popped out of nowhere and floated into Yusuke's hands. "Those are the things I need and the directions on where to find them and such. Gather them as quickly as you can so they don't spoil and such. Otherwise you will have to go fetch them again. You can find these things in the Makai realm. You have less than 24 hours to recover these items or her soul will begin to break down and separate itself."

His eyes widened in shock as he remembered Koenma saying the same thing a few years ago. "Alright. I will be back soon you guys. Botan can you give me a portal?"

She nodded and made a portal directly to Makai. He stepped through after one last reassuring glance at Kagome.

I will type more in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

LOL You guys sure do hate me in those reviews lol.. Well not hate but I'm sure you guys wanted to strangle me until I finally updated. Got sidetracked with other stories, even ones I haven't published yet hehe. Okay so seeing how I kept you guys waiting for months for ch. 3 and re-reading the reviews I cracked up laughing and decided to give you ch.4 right now! As in like 15 minutes after I just posted 3 J Forgive me!

Here you go Chapter 4!

He cursed once again as he ran at full demon speed after transforming. 'This lady sure does like to make these items far off. If I wasn't a demon then I would have no way of getting to these places.

He finally felt relieved when he could make out the hills in the distance. 'That must be what she is talking about then.' He pulled out the paper and looked at it again then grinned. 'Yes! Task one is almost complete.' He jumped over a patch of trees and landed on the other side as he continued his run.

Finally he reached the hills and looked around for the item on the list. 'I don't see this stupid demon.' Then he remembered he needed it's blood. 'Shit I need something to carry the blood.' He looked around for anything he could use to store it. Seeing a few rocks nearby he grabbed a few and used some smaller stones to grind them, placing pressure on the stone going in a circular motion on the rock until he had a large indent in it. He then did it to another.

Hearing movement behind him he flared up his rei-gun as he smirked. 'That's right idiot. Come straight to me.' The demon attacked and he shot it dead while gathering up his makeshift bowls and collected it's blood. He then set the other rocks on top and grabbed vines to use as rope and tie them shut. He grinned. 'I'm smarter than most would think.' He laughed and pulled out his communicator.

"Botan here." Her face come up on the screen.

"I need you to collect something for me." He requested.

She blinked. "Okay, be right there then."

A portal opened a moment later and she came out. He pointed to the rocks he had tied together. She sent picked them up by the vines and slowly carried it to the portal with a huff and went through.

"Task one completed." He then took off to complete the next task.

The sun he figured, would be in the sky in ningenkai by now. He cringed as he realized how little time he had. He just finished completing task two when he recognized some energies closing in on him.

Seeing them land a short ways away from him, he met them half way.

"Yusuke, lad! Where is the lassie? She prove to be too much trouble for ya?" Chu questioned.

He rubbed the back of his neck for a few seconds before sheepishly replying. "Actually she's dead."

Hiei was with them too as he perked up with interest, a slight narrowing to his eyes.

"WHAT!" Chu and Jin yelled.

"Well when I got back from my mission I had seen her run across the road to give a small bag to my old nemesis Kaname Hagiri who is obviously trying to gain Kagome's affections. Well after she turned around, Souta, her younger brother, came running down their shrine's steps chasing his soccer balls. Kagome had noticed some criminals driving at high speeds trying to lose the cops and with Souta not stopping, she had run out into the road and pushed him out of the way and she got hit twice." They fell over in shock while Touya and Hiei waited for him to continue.

"Turns out she has been living with only part of her soul if you remember her incarnation Kikyo had part of it. Due to that, the jewel and her powers could not keep her alive. The next thing is that her soul became stubborn and wouldn't leave her body until it became complete. Later that night, Kikyo had given up her part of the soul and an ally Miroku a monk from her past had come by to visit her in his spirit form. Kagome's spirit was out on the shrine's grounds, she didn't know she had died until Miroku had told her, and then talked some sense into her since she had her doubts about wanting to live again. So now in order to get her soul back into her body I'm running around makai completing these tasks some demigoddess had given me. I have to have it done real fast cuz after a day her soul will start separating from it self."

Silence.

"We will help you Yusuke!" Chu responded and walked over to look at the sheet. "So how far are you."

"Just finished task two." He then flipped out his communicator, summoning Botan to pick up the next item. She quickly came and went after informing him he only had roughly 3 hours left.

"We will each take a task and meet back here within two hours since there is five tasks left." After a bit Touya and Hiei nodded in acceptance.

"Really?" Yusuke looked astonished. He then grinned madly and they all separated after looking at the task they are each taking.

Yusuke went after task 3 and after a bit of confusion at the wording, he had finally achieved in getting it after an hour. He once again called Botan for pick up, then ran back to the meeting spot. The rest of them were there and they checked the tasks once again to make sure they got the right items. Yusuke once again called Botan and this time they all went through the portal to the other side.

He looked at the demigoddess expectantly. "Well here are the items. Now are you going to make your witch brew and make Kagome alive again or what?" He asked sarcastically.

She examined the items then smiled and opened a portal. She pulled a golf club out of thin air and began whacking the other items on to the other side. She then went back up to Kagome's window and used her power to levitate her body and send it through the portal. "I need you too." She looked at her spirit. After one last look around, she walked through the portal. "Oh one last thing. Her lover needs to kiss her to awaken her." She smiled dreamily.

"Now who invented that." Chu asked.

"Me and the goddess of love. We find it super romantic, like the movie 'Sleeping Beauty.'" She looked at them all expectantly. "Well where is her lover?"

Koenma cut it. "She doesn't have a lover. She had been in love with a hanyou, InuYasha, 500 years in the past but after his continued indecision she changed them into more friendly feelings. The only one she has been since the final battle is Yusuke, who had just met her only two days ago."

The demigoddess frowned before pulling out a familiar looking book. She quickly scanned the contents before mulling over it for a few minutes then reading some pages again. She 'poofed' it out of existence and then turned to Yusuke. "You will do just fine!" She then grabbed his arm and yanked him through the portal, leaving the rest of them dumbfounded.

"This is so romantic!" Botan let out a girlish squeal of excitement. "It's almost like when Keiko kissed Yusuke so he can once again live!" The guys shot her a weird look as a few inched away, mainly Koenma.

How do you like that? Another chapter up.


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes ticked by as they waited for them to come back. Finally a portal had been ripped open and out came Yusuke carrying a complete Kagome, breathing evenly as she slept in his arms. Her mother had taken the sheets off her bed to be washed so he gently lay her down on the couch, covering her up with a blanket as he watched her get comfy on the new object that held her.

The fighters all went to the forest to spar while they waited for her to wake up. Mrs. Higurashi went outside, dragging Souta along to help out her father with the shrine duties. Kagome and Buyo remained alone in the house as she slept on.

Crazed brown eyes watched them as they all left the girl alone inside. 'I will become famous and my name will go down in history for years, known by all as the one that uncovered the secrets no one else could. All I have to do now is reveal the evidence and start my experiments beginning with her. Soon non-fiction will become fiction, I will be a world renowned scientist and will have more than enough sponsors and grant money to help me succeed in further unlocking the mysteries that begin with that girl. Legends of folklore will spring to life and with her I can begin to make a cure with her blood.'

He looked into the shadows and glared at two figures. Two low level demons walked out with their energy hidden due to a device the man made them wear. "Well what are you waiting for. Get in there!" He whispered furiously. They all walked into the house and he followed them to her still form. Placing a similar device on her neck he then glared at the demon holding a large sack.

The demon opened up the sack and produced a fake replica of Kagome and placed another collar on her. They quickly departed with Kagome swung over the other demon's shoulder like a sack of potatoes as they made a hasty retreat.

Furious red eyes took in their surroundings as they tried to assess their new surroundings and locate the enemies they expected to be nearby. Instead only the low energy of one was found to be leaving the area in a much faster pace for someone with such an obvious humanity. Keeping their energy low the figure carefully followed, taking in the new place and the lack or rather absence of any humans.

A few days later they finally found the human plane and immediately tracked down their enemies whereabouts. Not sensing anyone close enough to see him he walked into the house on the familiar looking shrine, an evil grin they could no longer contain had spread on his face as he pieced the mysteries together that have been surrounding his enemy. Approaching the room he sensed her in, he listened for noise but found breathing quite strangely absent. Quietly he slid the door open and approached the furniture they lay upon.

Studying the figure their eyes narrowed at the collar and ripped it from the neck, watching as it tore through the fake replica. He studied the collar that had been releasing the fake aura of his enemy. Looking around, expecting it to be a trap he found nothing out of the ordinary, no one coming to strike him down yet. Angered he smashed the collar after looking at the writing on it. Immediately the ones he sensed in the forest sparring came speeding to his position. Not entirely expecting the device to destroy the fake aura he searched for a quick escape but soon found himself at the end of a sword to a familiar demon.

Red eyes glared at another set of red eyes while the rest blocked the entrances to the room and took in the scene. At first they had thought he had ripped off Kagome's head but found it nothing but a mannequin made to look like her long enough for the kidnapper to escape with the real person.

"Don't you ever stay dead hanyou?" The second set of red eyes questioned.

"Fortunately no but I didn't die this last time, just merely lying low. Now where is the priestess or is she dead?" The first set of red eyes never backed down from the challenge in the demon's eyes.

Hiei narrowed his eyes while he and the others tried to pick up any unfamiliar scents. One question formed in their heads at that time, 'how could an old man and two low level demons sneak in there undetected and manage to kidnap Kagome?'

It was Touya that noticed the broken collar and held it up for inspection after he retrieved it. "I think the fox will be required to help out with this mystery." He stated as he looked at Hiei, sending a message with his eyes to get in contact with Kurama.

With that distraction, Naraku jumped out of the window and disappeared into a fog of miasma he produced. They didn't bother chasing after him, being that he isn't the main concern for now. Hiei took one glance at the mazoku and knew that he was only hanging to his more rational mind by a thread. Hiei then began to prod Kurama's mind, trying to get his attention. He received an almost immediate response. 'Fox, your expertise is needed immediately.'

'Can this not wait a few hours?'

'The mazoku is only hanging on by a thread to his rational side. Unless you want to see the demon inside expose it self to the human world-'

'I understand. I am on my way.' He interrupted and immediately took his leave after leaving a note. Not even bothering to use the door, he escaped out the open window of the building he was in and took off, racing across the roofs of the downtown Tokyo buildings to the energies of his allies. At least now he can get some answers to their presence in the human world.

When he arrived at this destination he landed on the wall to a shrine looking into a room with a damaged window. Usually his manners would force him to use the front door but instead he just jumped in through the window, immediately assessing the scene. Hiei had explained the details to him on the way there. He memorized the scents and studied the collar with inquisitive eyes.

Taking a deeper breath and massaging the bridge of his nose, he collected his thoughts on what his findings are. By that time Yusuke had gained more control due to a flower Kurama produced to calm the mazoku. Taking one last deep sigh he turned towards the others. "This collar is human made to produce a fake aura of their choosing. In this case it was the girls. The kidnappers must have used another collar to contain the girls once that one had been put into use, this one then produced the fake aura. It would have lasted the rest of the day if it had not been smashed, it only runs off a couple AAA batteries. The person we're dealing with is quite likely a scientist of sorts, most likely being the human and must have found a way to force the two lower level demons to take orders from him. I can come up with many possible reasons as to why he may want her but I think it would be best to just proceed cautiously and try to track down the source. We don't really know who we are dealing with but determining by the scent it is an old man we are after."

Just then Yusuke's cell phone rang, seeing that it was a call from home. For whatever reason, he decided to answer. "What is it mom, I'm busy?" He bit out harshly, feeling a bit guilty for taking some of his anger out on her.

"Yusuke, turn on the news immediately!" Her voice came through the phone. Kurama immediately turned it on and flipped through to the local news channel while Yusuke remained on the phone with his mom, waiting impatiently as he conversed with her.

"What could possibly be so important-"

"Was Kagome kidnapped?" She interrupted. His silence was all she needed before all occupants turned to the news broadcaster on the TV.

"Interrupting we have breaking news coming live from Dr. Fujiki's lab." The reporter then turned to speak to the Dr. "You said that our immediate presence is needed here to report live from some miraculous discovery that you wanted to share with Tokyo. Tell me, what is this important discovery of yours?"

Yes, Ms. Sakumah, I have witnessed and recorded several events over the years that will explain why MOST cannot remember how whole buildings have collapsed, cars mysteriously shredded or destroyed, this disappearance of some humans even. Above all might have also found a cure to many diseases. First let me show you a series of videos I had recorded that captures the one responsible for the destruction."

The camera then zoomed in on a large TV screen showing various fights that Yusuke and the others had. Then surprisingly it also showed scenes of Kagome and InuYasha. The time Kagome saved the spirit of a young female child from going to hell. It also showed the attack of the Noh Mask on the fireman and as it chased her to the construction site until she was saved by InuYasha. Then it showed InuYasha sniffing the ground of the sidewalk until he looked up at all the commotion from the shouts of "Stop thief!" InuYasha then stood up and after the thief insulting him, InuYasha then punched him in the nose, causing the man to crumple to the ground. It then followed InuYasha as he watched a fire truck speed by him with the sirens wailing as he chased after it from the roof tops, loosing site of him a few times before it stopped with him on top of a building looking on to the scene of a burning apartment building. InuYasha then jumped off the tall building, landing on a cop car, then jumping on to the fire truck, making another great leap to the cherry picker that held the firemen up top as they try to put out the fire. InuYasha jumped over them and you can barely make out him swiping at the window with his claws and breaking the glass while in mid-jump. He disappears inside until he then jumps out of another window, still several stories up, carrying a little girl that is holding her teddy bear. The baseball cap he wore then flew off, showing his dog ears to the child as she tugged on them with childish adoration until he landed on the ground safely, setting her down and then jumping away. Instead of following InuYasha the camera focused on the little girl as she recovered the baseball cap, wearing it herself and then as she is asked to make a picture of her savior as she then it to the cameraman and reporter that the Dr. Fujiki recorded on his camera.

He stopped the screen there. The camera focused on him and the reporter once more. The reported looked a bit stumped and shocked to say the least. "As you can see, I recorded these events just by stumbling upon the majority of them, others were intentional, and some are home tapes from others who allowed me to make copies. To further prove to you that this is true, I have the woman who had been shown in a few of those videos. The ones I showed of her happened about 3 years ago. I many other videos, even some of her using a bow and arrow, where she used some form of magic or power that causes the arrow to glow and destroy her enemy, turning them to dust. In folklore, woman with this power are called miko, and although we have woman dressed as these miko, also known as shrine maidens, it is mainly just a practice of religion and out of respect of the Gods, not the ways of the past. Miko's and Houshi's were the protectors of villages in the past to keep the humans safe from demons. It is said that demon's either died out or were given their own world and I can assure you that they still very much exist. Follow me if you will, and I shall show you living evidence."

The camera followed him to a heavy steel door with wards all over it. He typed in a password that opened the door and led them to another where he repeated the same motions to unlocking the equally heavy, steel door but not without one last triumphant grin. The reporter and the cameraman followed hesitantly into another lab. The reporter shrieked as the cameraman scrambled to focus on what she is looking at. You can hear an audible surprised gasp from the cameraman as it focused in on two very real, and very alive demons, chained to the wall in a glass room with more wards all over it and then in the same room as them, the lens then focused on a woman, strapped to a table with leather bindings and hooked up to many machines, wearing a hospital gown.

Growls filled the room as Yusuke and everyone stared at the screen showing Kagome being used as a lab rat for this mad scientist. No one even paid attention to the fact that Mrs. Higurashi and the rest of her family standing in the room with faces lit with horror as they too watched the news.

"Now now ma'am. We must remember that this woman can unlock many mysteries. I have one last footage of this girl that was only taken a few days ago." He produced another screen on the wall which then followed the events that lead to Kagome's death and then followed their meetings with the demigod Koenma and the demigoddess, both being shown on tape, including Botan, flying on her oar and the portals. "This girl was dead, and two of those figures had been stated to be a demigod and demigoddess." He pointed to them. "This is the proof we have all been looking for and I have chosen today to reveal it to this great city of Tokyo, Japan. I have identified a few of these beings who try to live among us as humans when they are demons, or even also hanyou. Yes I had said hanyou. The demons I have in my grasp now have told me of their own knowledge of these people who, as they put it, "protect our pathetic lives." As in us humans. I will not share all of my knowledge, that I have gained, with you today but I will show you some blood samples I have retrieved that shows this miko's blood destroying the blood of the demons."

He rolled a table in front of the camera pulled out a tray with samples of blood in small tubes. He grabbed a dropper and sucked some in then dripped blood out until it was the diameter of a quarter. He then grabbed another dropper and sucked in a sample from another tube. He then dripped it next to the other sample. "Now watch as I try to combine them." The camera focused in more as he used the blunt end of a knife to push one sample into the other. The two different shades of blood would not blend together but appeared to be tugging and pushing as they move against each other emitting a strange glow until the lighter colored red dominated the darker red, almost black blood. "The blood sample that won is from the woman, for she is a strong miko and can easily defeat those two demons with just one touch of her power, turning them to dust instantly."

He then grabbed a small knife and walked over to Kagome. The cameraman focused in on her face when he realized she is waking up. The doctor had her mouth covered with a thick strip of leather that also helped to keep her head in place. Her eyes widened in fright as she took in her surroundings and began to struggle. Her eyes pleading to be let go as she began to scream, only to have it muffled as the doctor cut a deep wound on her right arm.

The reporter screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Hush my dear, this won't last long, now please focus on the cut if you will." He motioned to the wound and although the reporter and cameraman were beginning to shake in fright as the recording began to get sloppy, he did as he instructed. It didn't take long and the cut was healed. An audible beep sounded and the camera zoomed out to show the doctor holding a stop watch. He then showed that it took a little over two minutes for it to heal.

Jin and Chu tried to hold back Yusuke as Touya and Kurama tried to hold back Hiei. "Calm down you two. Mrs. Higurashi, will you please record the rest of this. We're leaving immediately to put an end to this madness." Kurama notified everyone. Hearing her name, she scrambled to do as asked while trying to keep her tears at bay. All the while Kurama notified Koenma and Botan to immediately come to the shrine.

Cliff! But not for long, just want to give you all time to read this as I start typing up the next chapter immediately! J


	6. Chapter 6

So I hope you guys really like chapter 5! I think I have a hold of everything so far but if you have any ideas or suggestions then bring them on but I do have a good idea as to what the major turns in the story are. The idea for chapter 5 hit me this morning so I blended it with everything else, purposefully leaving out the details to her resurrection and the kiss. Hehe. On to chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Everything turned into chaos. Koenma got the news and Reikai's sirens began to blare as he jumped threw the portal with Botan, landing at the Sunset Shrine on the other side. He appeared in the living room in his teenage form as he found Mrs. Higurashi weeping as she watched TV displaying the crazed man. Her father had feinted, and Souta's face remained slack in silent horror as he remained glue to the screen.

He watched as the old man gave her a shot that temporarily paralyzed her. He then took off her bindings and lowered the bed. He grabbed her from under the arms and dragged her to the glass door to the room that contained the demons. He could hear the reporter's frantic pleas to not do this, even the cameraman pleaded but the doctor dragged her in there and then promptly shut the door then locked it.

"Don't worry, the shot is very mild and will wear if in a matter of seconds. Sure enough, Kagome soon began to slowly get up as soon as she could feel her limbs again. She turned around to look at them and began banging on the glass. The demons growled at her as they stayed in their bindings. "Demons, I want you to kill her after I release you from your bindings. If not then you know the punishment." Kagome's eyes widened as she turned back to the demons, the doctor pressed a few buttons and the shackles freed the demons as they then charged at Kagome.

Her arms shot out into prayer position and a shimmering pink barrier came up to protect her, the demons were purified on impact. Her barrier faded as her furious blue eyes turned on him. They blamed him for the death of those two demons who he had also used as lab rats. He ignored the furious miko in favor for stepping in front of the camera. "I even gave you a live demonstration. We need to prepare our selves for dangers like these. Those two demons were simple to kill but there are demons that are demons that could overpower this miko and as far I gather, she is the only real miko in Tokyo with any actual trained power. She will eventually die, she is after all, still mortal and we always have the possibility that our supposed demon and hanyou protectors could turn on us or also perish. Demigods and demigoddesses are not able to overpower most of the higher up demons as I had heard, even the Gods and Goddesses can be overpowered by them."

Red seeped into the brown of his eyes, he could hear the news in all the stations across town as they followed Kurama who was tracking their scents as fast as he could. It isn't very easy with all of the other scents. Hiei's red eyes remained hidden under his eye lids as his third eye glowed, searching all over for her energy with every ounce of concentration.

Hiei's eyes opened in slits as they felt her power come to life in a flash, he took off with the rest of them at his heals as they all took to traveling on the buildings minus Jin who flew. They soon landed outside a big building with a news van located outside a door. Wasting no time, Yusuke charged through the doors, not bothering to have Kurama or Hiei pick it. Kurama and Hiei immediately took the lead, mainly depending on his nose and Hiei's jagan. They went down a stair case and approached a door at the bottom, they yanked it open with a bang, catching the room's occupants by surprise as they looked at them wearily.

"More of them and the ones I have on tape even." The doctor studied them and noticed how pissed they are and it didn't fully click until the boy with black pulsed noticeably as his eyes flashed white for a split second. He watched as the boy noticed Kagome behind glass, pleading with her eyes until she screamed.

"Yusuke!" At that second the slicked back black hair grew into wild brown hair as blue tribal looking tattoos appeared on his arms as his muscles rippled in anger.

"Release her now." He demanded the doctor. Locking his muddy red glare on him while he fought to keep himself from killing the man, knowing it is against spirit world law. When he got a stubborn look from the doctor he began to walk over to him, his glare strengthening as he got closer.

"Halt demon or I will turn the electricity on! I have wards on me to use!" Sweat gathered on his brow.

"You think that will affect me. I am one of the demons that the Gods cannot even defeat. You're lucky I grew up human and still retain that aspect of my life, but unlucky for you, my demon genes can influence my decisions." He then stopped only two feet in front of the doctor, towering over him.

The doctor held a remote in his hand and pushed a button that caused Kagome to get a zap of electricity for still touching the glass. She couldn't even scream as her nerves went on to shock overload, hitting the floor by the shackles, she flew only a short couple of feet but enough to distract Yusuke as his fangs lengthened a slight bit. Hiei showed up with his sword at the throat of the doctor.

Yusuke ran to the glass door and kept getting electrocuted each time he touched the door but that isn't what worried him, it was the fact that even though it is mainly just the walls and glass but it carried on to the floor, still managing to shock even though it wasn't at full force.

The reporter clung to the cameraman as he continued to shoot the footage. She felt a hand on her shoulder and found a familiar red head from the earlier footage, looking at her with his emerald eyes that somehow slightly soothed her nerves.

"No harm will come to anyone from us. We just wish to save the woman, for she truly does not deserve to be treated in such a manner, neither did those demons." Ms. Sakumah nodded in agreement and turned worried eyes to the twitching woman laying on the floor. She heard movement and found that the other demons had stepped forward but the shortest one with blue hair with a green streak and blue eyes had continued to walk until he reached the controls on the glass door. He set his hand on top of it and turned it to ice and then the walls for safe measure.

Hiei swiped the remote and melted it in his hand. The doctor stuttered and then gulped as he tried to back up. Touya smirked and spread the ice to trap the old man's feet. Yusuke smashed through the glass turned ice and immediately scooped Kagome up, surrounding his aura to cover her until she calmed her nerves.

She gazed up at him gratefully, glad that he had saved her once again. She snuggled into the comfort he offered her as he then noticed how inappropriate the gown is. He set her down on the bed and took off his muscle shirt before slipping it over the hospital gown she wore to help preserve some sense of modesty for her.

I would continue but it will just have to wait. I'm certain that I will have chapter 7 up later today.


	7. Chapter 7

*PLEASE READ*

Okay, so once again, fan fiction somehow messed up my stories. If it isn't too much to ask can you guys go back to the end of Chapter 2 and read the REAL chapter 3. Idk how but the chapter from another story was in its place. It will definitely help you understand what is going on in the story, it's not a long chapter, in fact it is under 1000.

Thank you . When I read your comment at first I was like, what are you talking about since I knew exactly what is in that chapter so then I got curious and found a chapter from the newly edited BanKag in its place. Quite odd, idk how it ended up there but it isn't the first time. After I completed "Naraku's Curse, Kagome's Reborn Strength" I found whole chapters missing from that one as well. Unfortunately I have to retype them since the desktop had the file and now they have been erased from it.

Thank you also to Tempest 78 and plus Merry Christmas and Happy New Years J, also thanks to Kedakumi. You two also caught the mistake lol and yes it is still just Yusuke/Kagome, Bankotsu is not supposed to be in this story at all lol even though I know Tempest 78 loves the Ban/Kag pairing and has super great stories for that pairing, so ppl should check them out.

Now On With The Show!

Chapter 7

Yusuke held Kagome to him once again as he thought of what to do with the old man. Looking at Kurama, he silently asked with his eyes to come over. Kurama walked over and watched as Yusuke gently set Kagome on to her unsteady feet.

"Kagome, this is Kurama, I'm going to deal with this whacko so stick close to my buddy here, he won't mind helping you stay steady on your feet." The guys who knew Yusuke, knew that his very gentle side almost never came out but now isn't the time to be thinking of that so they filed it in their minds for later. Yusuke walked forward after Kagome steadied her self with Kurama's arm.

She looked up at the handsome red head, giving him a smile in thanks and watched him return her smile with one of his own before shifting his gaze to the matters at hand. She too began focusing on the events in front of her as she watched Yusuke grab the man from his shirt collar. Hiei melted the ice from the man just enough for Yusuke to be able to lift him off the ground to his eye level. Dr. Fujiki held in his gasp as he continued to be stubborn as he looked the male, straight into his eyes.

"Do you not realize what you have just done old geezer. You must be as senile as they get. I never once thought that I would have to deal with a human mad scientist but as it appears I will have to get it in your thick brain the consequences of your actions. Starting with a possible uprising in the demon plane to attempt to take Kagome since some do recognize her possibly and will try to take her away. They could also get pass border patrol as they decide to come here and have a human snack. Do you not have the slightest clue as to what the hell you could cause. Demon world can still see what humans are doing and many only like eating humans." He raised the old man up a little bit more and gave him a good shake, willing some sense to come to him.

The old man narrowed his eyes at the demon holding him as he pretended to be straightening out his coat and instead drew out a gun, pulling the trigger instantly, without hesitation. It went right through his chest, and at first he was in shock and then all hell went loose. He grabbed the man by his neck and pinned him to a wall in his rage.

The old man expected that he hit the demon's heart but it wasn't in the spot he fired or the demon should be dead. Finally he felt fear and could only watch as he realized that they could easily kill him without a second thought.

"Hn pathetic human. You should be thanking us for saving your pathetic lives so many times." He stated before turning away indifferent to the situation now brewing. His jagan, having remained slightly open the flared to life as it sensed a powerful aura headed their way. "We have company."

A minute later a man came in with short sandy-blonde hair, turquoise eyes and appearing to be human. After looking at everyone they focused entirely on Kagome as something undecipherable passed through his eyes.

Kagome remained fixated on the person's eyes while Kurama looked at the man with a critical eye, noticing an inconsistent flaw. "Do I know you?" Kagome asked. She just had to ask, something about those eyes made her question that.

A proud smirk slowly stretched across their face and two fangs were just barely concealed from human sight. Kurama caught that and immediately shoved Kagome behind him and retrieved a rose from his hair. "Cast off the illusion, I have already caught your flaws in that human disguise."

That only made them grin wider before there was a poof and you can see him pulling a leaf off his head as the hair then turned to more of a auburn color, the fangs lengthened just slightly, his ears turned into more of an elf look, his claws came out and so did his mildly bushy fox tail. "Long time no see, eh Kagome?"

Her shock and uncertainty quickly fell from her face as she tried to scramble over to him but her limbs still a bit under shock from the electricity and Kurama's arms, allowed her no further. Yusuke, not like the familiarity without an explanation had decided to drop and abandon the doctor while he stood between Kagome and the new fox.

"Please Kurama, let me go to him. He would never harm a hair on my head." Kurama instead, helped her walk up to Yusuke's side, watching as Yusuke glanced their way and did a quick check to see how Kagome is fairing. Seeing the light perspiration forming on her forehead he decided to scoop her up so she can rest.

"Yusuke, trust me I know him. I haven't seen him since the battle." That caught his ears.

"You mean this is the fox kit you helped raise?" Kurama looked at them incredulously. 'How could this woman have possibly been a live centuries ago when this demon would have been a kit?' Yusuke caught the look and just sighed. "I will explain later. As for you-" He gave one last check on the fox before grinning. "Glad to finally have met someone from her past. Maybe you can also help us find some answers along the way." He then jerked his head towards Kagome. "She can't walk properly at the moment."

Shippo was in front of him not a second later, and enveloping her in a hug the next. "You can't imagine the relief it was to hear InuYasha tell us that you arrived home, safe and sound. It didn't last long of course but now that you're back it will almost be like old times." He then set her down, returning her smile with full force.

"Now as for you. Lord Sesshoumaru would have come here himself if he felt like dealing with bounty hunters and such, so just be glad he didn't or you could have very well lost your life for hurting someone as important as Kagome. I do think however, that a suitable punishment is needed before we alter your memories. Then we will just send you to the insane asylum or even better yet, Makai." A feral grin grew on his lips as he stared at the old man, a hungry, barbaric look overcoming his features as he slowly raised his right arm, showing his knuckles to the old man as he allowed his claws to lengthen dramatically. The predatory look in his eyes sent the man cowering behind Yusuke, begging for his life.

"Please save me! That demon is going to eat me!" He then looked to the forgotten reporter and cameraman with a pleading look. He began worshipping the floor pleading for forgiveness as he repeated his worshiping actions. "Please oh please, I beg of you! I don't want to die!" Shippo loomed over him with a twinkle in his eye.

"What was that human, I couldn't hear your wailing over the sound of your delectable heart beating as it pumps that delicious blood of yours through your veins. It's like a sliver of heaven to my ears." He began licking his lips as he growled hungrily.

An audible pop sounded then. The old man looked up in fear, and instead of seeing a fox demon he found some strange pink balloon thing hovering over him with beady eyes. "Kyah!" He yelled and fell on his rump. A strange, suppressed noise erupted from the balloon shortly before he could see it tremble. He watched it go poof as heard an audible pop noise once again and in front of him was the fox, bent over in full blown laughter. His peels laughter left him stumped as he realized that he wasn't about to be eaten.

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded. "I thought I told you to stop playing tricks on the elderly." His peels of laughter slowly subsided as he straightened himself out, the mirth still clearly displayed all over his face.

"Aww c'mon Kagome. It's been ages since I have played a trick on a human and Jaken isn't much fun anymore. Plus Sesshoumaru is never any fun either, always serious even though he did lighten up, but not by much. The man deserved it, not like he will remember it soon anyways." He whined like a pup getting scolded by his mother.

Kurama held a hand to his mouth as he watched the other fox's antics. He realized then that the relationship still stuck somewhat as Kagome being his mother figure even though he surpassed her easily in years. Noticing that the camera is still recording he cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "In order to protect the three worlds we must wipe their memories of this incident and hope no one else has any other recordings. Hiei if you will help with the majority of the population." He watched his friend nod as his jagan eye glowed. Kurama approached the cameraman and reporter with a kind smile. "Do not worry, this will not hurt one bit. I assure you it is for everyone's safety that we do this." After some tense seconds they gave their consent.

"May we say one last thing?" The cameraman spoke up. At Kurama's patient nod the man smiled and held out his hand in greeting. Kurama paused and after a second he shook it. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you and thank you for all of your efforts in keeping the human race safe. Thank you and good luck."

Kurama smiled kindly and then a few seconds later he carefully laid them on the floor, their memory being wiped as they rested. He turned around to find the old man already taken care of. He watched Yusuke pick up Kagome and they all disappeared with the tape, heading back in the direction of the shrine.

Once they reached the shrine and stepped back inside, they found her family members asleep on the furniture while they could hear Koenma and Botan speaking quietly in another room. Kagome worried that her family's memories had been wiped. Yusuke still held her in his protective arms as he entered the kitchen after sliding the door open. Koenma and Botan looked up at them with assessing looks as they took in Kagome's worried state of mind.

"My family.. Do they-?" She wasn't sure how to word the sentence.

"They are just exhausted but not unless you or they request it, we will not erase their memory. Go get some rest, it's past midnight already." Koenma instructed.

Yusuke nodded goodnight to everyone and disappeared up stairs to get some rest from the long day and to hold Kagome to him as he continues to protect her.

How did you like it?


	8. Chapter 8

The diminishing blackness faded entirely from her mind as she rubbed the sleep away as she attempted to sit up but found an arm with strange tattoos littering it, firmly holding her waist anchored to the person. With her face to the wall she couldn't even peek at the clock. She felt something slip over her bare shoulder and stared at the hair that is not her own. Her mind still piecing the last days events together, she hadn't pieced who it is that she could be sleeping in bed with.

Hearing a sleepy groan behind her, she strained her neck to who it is but unfortunately it was not meant to be, the masses of hair protruding from their head, covered their face effectively. She felt soft breaths on the back of her neck and rethought her statement. Their combined mass of hair has effectively kept her from learning the man's identity. She struggled to turn around until finally the arm let up and let her turn around. As she pushed several locks away, sleepy chocolate eyes stared at her. She gasped lightly, holding a hand to her mouth in surprise, she stuttered. "Yus-uke?"

He obviously heard the question in her voice as his gaze bore into hers. "Of course, who else would it be?" He mumbled sleepily.

Her blush quickly reared it's head as it spread quickly as she began playing with the strands of his hair. "Umm I don't know, it's just that, well with you looking so different, I couldn't recognize you at first." She quietly murmured.

His cheeky grin caught her off guard as she stared at him. "Didn't you think about checking my aura?" He asked humorously, already knowing the answer as he got up, holding his body up with his left arm.

She shook her head no, as embarrassment flowed off of her in waves. His chuckle only fueling it all the more. As he sat up further his gaze instantly burn across the figure that has been hiding underneath everything. He memorized her curves and the way her silky black hair fell across her smooth, lightly toned skin. The way her silk white gown hugged the curves of her breast and scooped down to show some cleavage. He felt his body begin to react instantly to the sight she made as he sketched it into his mind.

Hearing movement in the house he shook himself from the dirty thoughts and images his mind came up with just in those few seconds. He could smell the food her mother must be cooking and began to drool at the thought of breakfast. 'This is obviously where Kagome got her cooking skill.' The woman in question had finally sat up fully and stretched as she unleashed on last yawn before preparing her mind for a new day.

Yusuke got out of the bed and fetched his forgotten shirt before turning back to Kagome and watching as her silky legs finally slipped off the bed as she prepared to stand up. He watched her curiously, wondering why she was being so careful about standing up on her own two feet. The events of yesterday surfaced and he fought back a growl for several reasons as he walked over to her and held out a hand to help her up.

"Thank you, Yusuke." She stood up, glad to be able to have use of all of her limbs. Thinking about the day, she planned out her outfit and much to Yusuke's surprise she had grabbed running shoes, shorts, and a top.

"What are you doing" He questioned her.

"Grabbing my clothes. Isn't it obvious?" She gave him a strange look.

"I see that, but why that choice of clothing? Not that I mind getting to see more skin." He grinned at the glare she tossed him over her shoulder.

"I need some sunshine and exercise. First I come back to my time from a battle and left knocked out in the demon world. Wake up in a stranger's home and sense demonic energy amongst humans. Then I befriend the demon and later on get beaten by a pipe. The next day I get hit by two speeding cars and die. After several hours, I'm brought back to life but instead wake up tied down to a bed, being gagged as I watch a crazy man come at me with a knife as this gets filmed live by a reporter and cameraman. Then I get injected with something that very temporarily paralyzes me long enough for the crazy man to dump me in a glass room with demons and I no more than get my limbs back in use and have to form a barrier to protect myself from being ripped to shreds by the demons. Instead of getting released I get electrocuted who knows how many times." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Do you realize that I am a magnet for trouble. I want to make sure I get my muscles warmed up for whatever happens next."

Yusuke scratched the back of his head as he thought about it all. "Yeah I guess you do seem to attract trouble." He remembered that Naraku character showing up and grimaced. He still hadn't told her about that. 'I will tell her later when the others are around. We will make a plan then on how to deal with him.'

Kagome grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the guest bathroom. "You can shower in here if you want or just freshen up. It's up to you." She then opened the linen closet that is in there and showed him unused toothbrushes, shampoo, shavers, and anything else he might need. She then exited after telling him she is going to take her own shower.

Mrs. Higurashi hummed a sad tune as she cooked. The events from yesterday still fresh in her mind as she came to a realization that Kagome is in just as much danger here as she was 500 year into the past. She had started to come to the realization that Kagome's life will quite likely always be in danger. Hearing a chair move she turned to see Hiei and Kurama in the kitchen, only Kurama had seated him self at the table. Hiei seemed to be staring at the freezer.

"Mrs. Higurashi, would you like help preparing the meal?" Came Kurama's polite offer.

She smiled kindly at him. "If it wouldn't be too much of a bother to you Kurama. I don't seem to be as focused today." Normally she would have said no but she had already almost burnt some of the food which is something she has not done in a very long time. She could see Hiei still gazing at the freezer. "If there is something you would like from the freezer Hiei, please feel free to help yourself or let me know."

He turned and looked at the woman who addressed him. He nodded to her before turning back to the direction of the freezer in his search of the 'sweet ice.' Finding it he pulled it out of the freezer and shut the door, finding a bowl and spoon already placed out on the table for him. It didn't take long for him to dish it out and put the rest of it away as he savored the flavor of his favorite food.

Kurama and Mrs. Higurashi both hid their smiles as they continued to work on preparing the food. "Mrs. Higurashi, I know what bothers you. It doesn't take much brains to realize that you are disturbed from yesterday's events." He could hear more than see the long sight that escaped the middle-aged woman next to him. "This may not help out much but do know that she is under our protection. I know it won't stop you from worrying but unlike Kagome, my mother does not even know that I am a demon."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at him with large eyes. Confusion clearly the most dominant emotion.

"I was conceived by human parents but have the soul of a fox demon with a bounty on his head. My previous life was a legendary fox thief by the name of Youko Kurama. After being wounded on a botched heist he fled to Ningenkai, the human world and into the womb of Shiori Minnamino, my mother. At first I was only going to stay with the woman until I was 10, when I would have enough strength to return to the Makai but after an incident where my mother had saved me from harm, I realized that I couldn't leave her and ever since then I have for the most part stayed with her. My father had passed away several years ago but now she is happily remarried so I have moved into my own place since then. It's up to you if you wish to continue knowing about the happenings in Kagome's life." He paused before continuing on. "I doubt you will take up my offer but should you or anyone else wish to not have certain memories, like the ones from yesterday then we can erase them. We already erased Tokyo's memory, well more or less altered it." A satisfied grin on his face.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at him curiously, wonder just how they had altered it. "Thank you for the offer but I have to face reality that not even here, can Kagome be safe." She thought for a second and then decided to let her curiosity get the better of her. "Just how did you alter their memory?"

With the grins that stretched both Hiei and Kurama's faces she wasn't sure if she still wanted to know just what took place but as it is, she is just as curious as her daughter, another trait her daughter had managed to pick up from her.

"We taped the morning news for you and the others to watch. Later on we can round everyone up to watch it if that is okay with you?" He continued preparing the meal after seeing her nod of acceptance, his grin still not fully leaving his face.


End file.
